


Suspicion Confirmed

by YuMe89



Series: Suspicion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Stiles in college, aggressive kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Stiles is an intern for the FBI and studies at George Washington University.He's on the phone when he hears a knock on his door.-Wanting it confirmed, he send a quick message to Scott.Dude, wtf is Theo doing here?A few moments later, he got an answer.Wanted to apologize to you in person.Huffing he wrote back:He interrupted my phone call with Derek.All he got back was a stupidLOL.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Suspicion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Suspicion Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up, because I kind of liked that Universe :D  
> And yeah, I am a die hard Sterek fan, but a little action with another ship is not out of the realm xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the end, he had been right and tragically didn't even get his 'I told you so' moment.  
It didn't matter anymore anyway. Or so he tells himself every so often. Stiles was now in college and an intern for the FBI. Most of his dreams had panned out pretty good. Of course, he still had to finish and get a job, but he was sure that would work out just fine.  


A few month into his internship, Derek had contacted him, just to let him know he had finally a phone.  
That guy wasn't a fan of technology and Stiles liked to tease him in their kind of regular phone calls. It was surreal to talk to Derek Hale like they were friends. But they were and he liked it that way more than he had thought he would.  


They could talk about a lot, even though they mostly avoided the 'dating' topic. Stiles did it, because _everyone_ knew about the former alphas dating history and didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories. One day they did though. Derek outright asked him, how he and Lydia managed their relationship to last, being so far away from each other.  


Stiles had laughed, really loud and mean. Then he had heard Derek's huff of annoyance and stopped abruptly. "No, dude, we're not together anymore. Jesus Christ, Hale, did no one tell you? I have it on good authority that you do talk to Lydia from time to time, man. I thought she had already vented to you about it." he laughed again, shaking his head.  


"Oh, sorry." was all he got from the other end, making Stiles frown.  


"No, it's okay. It was a mutual decision. We both have a lot going on with college and what-not. There's just no time for that kind of thing." he explained, looking around his dorm room. He managed to get a single. _Thank you, Danny._ It was better for everyone, when he woke up screaming, anyway.  


Scratching his chin, he waited for Derek to say something. He took his sweet time as it seemed.  
"Do you still love her?" he finally asked and okay, Stiles understood why Derek fought with himself to ask this.  


"I will always love her. Just like I will always love Malia. I'm a lover not a fighter. You know that." he said, picking listless on a loose string on his hoodie. A warm chuckle made it's way over the line.  


"Yeah. Even though you take your time to give someone the benefit of the doubt." was what Derek said and Stiles knew what he really meant. He was talking about Theo.  


"I was right though. There was something wrong with him and I never got to tell Scott that I was right. The moment's over, no way to gloat now, without looking like a lunatic." Stiles admitted, still pulling on the thread, hoping it wouldn't loosen up his hoodies seam.  


"More like a fanatic. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I would've believed you."  


Stiles closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the warmth that spread through him. Yes, it doesn't change what happened, but it felt good to know that he had someone on his side in this context and probably in others too. "Thank you."  


There was a knock on his door and he frown. "Uh, there's someone at my door, give me a moment." he said, standing and then walking over to open his dorm room to whoever thought it was a good idea to interrupt his free time.  


As he swung the door open, he was frozen for a second. "What are you doing here?" he then hissed. Outraged by Theo's audacity. "Speak of the devil, I gotta talk to you later, Derek." he said to the werewolf currently on the phone with him.  


The only reply he heard, was a perplexed "Wait, what?" before he ended the call.  


"So? What brings you here? Someone about to kill you? Should I send them a fruit basket as thanks if they succeed?" Stiles said, not letting him in. Theo glared at him for a while, then he sighed.  


"No. Can I come in? I want to talk to you." he answered, looking a little pinched while doing so.  


"We're talking right now, why should I let you in, when there's no one else as a witness? Not gonna happen, buddy." Stiles snarked, crossing his arms over his chest. He's aware of the fact, that he grew up to be taller than Theo and it gave him a little bit of satisfaction, when he stood straighter and look down on him.  


"Stiles, please, I'm not here to hurt you. Scott knows I'm here, call him. I asked for his permission to come here. If anything happens to you while I'm here, he will kill me, his words, not mine, and we both know how against killing Scott is." he said, sounding for all the world as sincere as someone like Theo could.  


Wanting it confirmed, he send a quick message to Scott. **Dude, wtf is Theo doing here?**  
A few moments later, he got an answer. **Wanted to apologize to you in person.**  


Huffing he wrote back: **He interrupted my phone call with Derek.**  
All he got back was a stupid **LOL.**  


Deciding that his best friend was still an idiot, utterly useless, he shoved his phone inside the pocket of his sweatpants, ignoring the messages Derek had send his way.  
They simply contained a lot of question marks, so he didn't deign to answer them now.  


When he looked up, Theo was watching him. "Talk. I don't have all day." Stiles said, causing Theo to take a deep breath.  


"I'm sorry. I did a lot of shit I shouldn't have done, particularly to you. I don't know where Kira's mother send me, but I think it was pretty close to hell. It keeps me up at night. I even went to therapy. Someone named Morrell? I think she's like Deaton." Theo started, but seemed to have trouble finding the right words.  


Watching him walking up and down his room, Stiles decided to just sit back down on his chair. He didn't think Theo would hurt him, so he just followed him with his eyes, not making a sound, even though it was hard to not say anything.  


"This is part of my therapy, apologizing to the people we hurt. You're on top of my list, because I owe it to you more than anyone." Theo continued, not looking at Stiles while he said that.  


He couldn't hold back. "Why? Why me? You killed people, your _own sister_ and you think you owe me more? How?"  


Now Theo just looked nervous. Hiding his face behind his hands and rubbing, like it changed the way he felt about this situation. "I kind of had a crush on you. Back in forth grade..." he admitted.  
"...and I think you knew?"  


To be honest, Stiles hadn't been a hundred percent sure, but looking back it was kinda obvious.  
And it was what put him on edge about Theo, because whatever he had felt as a kid, didn't make him act like he should've as he came back years later.  


"And to be completely honest, it isn't really gone? But I didn't know until that day in the Sheriff Station with Lydia. The way you looked at her made me unbelievably jealous. And all I could think of was 'Still? He still loves her?' and that's why I send Donovan to try and kill you and not your dad. I thought, if you still only saw her, it would never change and if I couldn't have you..." his voice faltered. Stiles was sure it had a lot to do with his shocked expression.  


"..then no one could. Heard that before with someone else. Still creepy." Stiles concluded. His heartbeat suddenly skyrocketing up. He now knew exactly how Allison had felt as Matt said those words.  


Theo's face showed clear signs of regret, probably because he could hear Stiles heartbeat. "I'm not going to hurt you Stiles. I was there, the night Donovan went after you, I let him in, but only to see. I don't know what I wanted, at one point I wanted him to kill you, on another I wanted you to kill him. And I feel ashamed of both, to put you in this position in the first place. On one note I knew, if I was there, I could stop him. But on another, there was this perverse... _want_ to see you die. To end this feeling I could not get rid off."  


Stiles tried to elevate his heartbeat, taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly. A known technique to stop panic attacks. He really didn't want to have one now.  


This day had started so, so good. Why did it have to get royally fucked now?  


"I know it was you. My dad told me Donovan used your library card to get in. And I remember someone walking up the stairs, but Donovan was right behind the bookshelf. There was no way he could've been so fast." Stiles finally said, having his heart and breathing under control.  


Slowly, Theo sank to his knees, not daring to look Stiles in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't myself and I will probably never be again. My decision to become a Chimera doomed me to be a freak of nature forever. Like human and supernatural patchwork.". He almost looked like the skittish ten year old, as Stiles watched the tears staining Theo's cheeks.  


"This hunger for power made me blind. I didn't even realize what it would mean to you, if Scott died. I simply didn't care enough. I wanted you in my pack. I wanted you and I still do. Even though, I told myself I wanted Void Stiles back then. I really didn't care much."  


"You got...serious issues, Theo. I'm not an object you can possess." Stiles started, watching the chimera in front of him carefully. He stood and walked around Theo and towards his door. "Get up Theo." he ordered. Nothing happened. Theo still sat there on his knees, looking at the ground.  


The silence stretched out and beyond comfortable. It made Stiles twitchy. "Theo, I need you to go." he said, pointing at the door, knowing the other boy wouldn't even see him doing so.  


"I still think about your lips against mine and I can't stop." he whispered after another awkward silence, causing Stiles to gulp uncomfortably. Those words made him instantly rub his mouth. It made him feel violated in a way.  


"That's called obsession. You should talk to Morrell about that." Stiles advised, still waiting for Theo to go.  


"Will you ever forgive me?" Theo asked, voice still just above a whisper.  


"I don't know." was all Stiles had to say to that, because he simply didn't. It seemed to be enough for Theo to finally stand up and walk over to him.  


"All I want is to be a part of the pack, of your life. If Scott would let me, I would submit to him." he admitted. For the first time since they started talking, he met Stiles gaze.  


Stiles laughed a little mean. "Scott knows, that especially you would have to submit to me first. No matter how much Scott learns and gains on wisdom. I'm still the brain of this pack and that will never change. And you know that too."  


Tipping his chin up more than necessary, he held Stiles gaze. "True."  


The longer Stiles looked him in the eyes, the more his pupils dilated and a sudden rush of anger overwhelmed him. His hand shot out without thinking and found it's place around Theo's throat. His other hand grabbed his shirt and practically threw him against the wall. "Is this what you want?" he hissed, breathing heavy, because damn, he was still human and Theo some muscled supernatural freak.  


"If you want to kill me, do it." Theo grinned up at him and it still seemed to turn him on, to have Stiles hand around his neck. "I want you to do it. To do something."  


He involuntarily pressed his fingertips deeper into the plaint flesh underneath. "I'm not going to kill you. Even if you're begging me to do it." Stiles practically growled. He studied Theo's facial expression and was hit by the familiarity of their situation. He licked his lips and saw how Theo's eyes followed his motion. "God, I hate you so much." he sneered before closing their distance and sealing Theo's lips in an angry and probably bruising kiss.  


Every time Theo tried to touch Stiles, his hands were flicked away, and Stiles bit down on his lip harder than before. The need to feel him was overwhelming, but he didn't want to do something that would result in Stiles stopping altogether. So he cherished the fact, that the hand around his neck let up a bit, while the other twisted his shirt to a point Theo was sure it would rip.  


Coming up for air, Stiles put a few inches of distance between them. "I wish you wouldn't." Theo said in answer to Stiles last words. Theo put a hand over Stiles, until he loosened his grip from the shirt. For a while they both just breathed and stared into each others eyes.  


"Shut up." Stiles said then, kissing him again. This time a bittersweet mix of tender and aggressive.  
Stiles other hand sneaked up his chest and stopped on the other side of his throat, tipping his head up more for a better angle. Their bodies came into contact and send a million fireworks through Theo. It was electrifying.  


As they rutted against each other, Theo dared to touch Stiles again, pull him closer and was surprised that he wasn't stopped. He didn't know whose moan was the loudest as they came in their pants, in Stiles otherwise silent dorm room, but it sounded and felt better than any porn Theo had ever watched.  


Breathing heavy, Stiles took a small step back to break their contact. Both of his thumbs were pressing into Theo's larynx. "You submit to me?" he asked, his voice rough like gravel.  


As Theo tipped his head further back, baring his throat even more, he answered: "Yes, everything."  


Stiles let go of him and watched with perverse fascination, how quickly the bruises on Theo's neck disappeared. "Good. Now go. This will never happen again, just so you know."  


"Why not?" Theo asked, brows furrowing. He was supposed to give something like this up without a fight?  


"Because I said so. Listen, I didn't even think about you. This is not okay. I'm not like that." Stiles said, gesturing towards the door in an unmistakable way.  


"Lie." Theo growled, slightly pissed about it.  


"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now go." Stiles jab on Theo's nightmares clear as day.  


As soon as he was out the door, metaphorical tail between his legs, Stiles sat down on his bed and stared out the window. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He still had this inner conflict of hurting and fucking Theo and he knew it wouldn't go away, although it would never turn into anything good either. So he would not pursue it any further. He hadn't lied to Theo, his mind wasn't purely on him and he was not someone who fucked one person and thought about another in the process. He did feel attracted to Theo, he knew that, it was a fact he couldn't shake, but he would never be able to love him. That part of his heart belonged to someone else.  


Pulling his phone out of his pocket he called the one person he wanted to talk to at the moment.  
It made a clicking sound to indicate the other person took his call.  


"Hey Sourwolf."  


"Hey Mischief."  


It always made him smile and Derek knew it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I would appreciate Kudos or a Comment if you liked it and if not, I'd like to know why ^^
> 
> wish you the best ;D


End file.
